


Professor Night

by ClaraHue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lena's a Villian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: For Lena, ruling National City as villain Professor Night is getting a little boring. That is until a gorgeous, strange new hero going by Supergirl shows up.Inspired by Villains Don’t Date Heroes by Mia Archer





	1. Chapter 1

Lena should have been happy, or content at least. She had everything she had ever dreamed of. She was the last villain standing in National City, and all of the heroes were long gone. She ruled the city, but yet… Something was missing. Perhaps she was just bored.

She scanned the monitors in her lab, each which showed various feeds from drones she had stationed across the city. They flooded her with constant footage of the goings-on throughout National City. If she was to rule National City, she couldn't allow anything to happen without her knowing.

Lena spotted a nondescript van pull up a block away from one of the city’s larger banks. Intrigued, she watched as four men came out of the van and made their way to the bank, putting on masks to hide their identities. Lena had to give them props for their bravery. No one dared to commit any crimes in National City, now that she was ruling things. She supposed she could put on her suit and teleport over there after they had their bags of money. She could easily take them down with her wrist blaster, grab the cash, and show them who was boss. It seemed too simple though. Easy, boring.

Lena sighed. She hadn’t gotten out of her lab in a long while. Perhaps some good old fist to metal-alloy suit takedown was what she needed. So Lena summoned her suit with a click of a button. Her high-tech visor acting like a mask to cover her face and identity. She punched in the coordinates of the bank’s address and hit her teleporter.

\

Lena didn’t land on the street, no, that would be too risky. Instead, she materialized in the air. It took half-a-second for her anti-gravity units to kick in. She floated above the bank, turning her visor onto a thermal read of inside the building. She could make out the shapes of figures in the bank on her feed. It looked like they had gotten into the vault, which meant she had come at the perfect time. Lena swooped down and landed with a small thud on the pavement below. They weren’t very many people around, something which Lena was grateful for. She turned on her wrist blaster and blew down the front doors to the bank with a single shot. If there was one thing she loved, it was making a grand entrance.

Inside the bank, employees and customers huddled, shaking with fear on the edges of the bank. Lena glanced around, getting the lay of her surroundings.

“It’s Professor Night,” she heard someone whisper.

She walked further into the bank, her boots thumping along the floor. A mask-wearing individual came around the corner, holding up a gun.

“Professor Night!” He jumped back in shock.

Lena couldn’t help but smirk. She hoped it looked menacing from under her visor.

“Professor Night!” The guy yelled again.

He began to run back to where he had come from and Lena shot a blast from her wrist blaster at him, but it just missed. The man screamed and other men with masks came out, some holding bags which probably held money.

“Night! Get away, or we’ll shoot!” One of the men said, pointing a rather large gun at her. It shook in his hands, showing how scared he was in her presence.

“This is my city. Any villain knows better than to mess with my city,” Lena said menacingly.

“We’re just going to take the money and then we’ll be gone. We don’t mean to step on your toes.”

“Too late.” Lena raised her arm, her wrist blaster humming.

The men scurried as she let off a blast. She didn’t hit anyone, but it put a good hole in the back wall. One guy screamed dropping his bag, money flew out. The men were running to the front door, bags in hand. Lena ran after them, firing blasts at their backs. One of the guys fired his gun at her, but she raised her holographic shield and deflected the bullets. She hoped that they didn’t shoot any bystanders in the process. Even if Lena was a villain, she hated when innocent civilians died in the crossfire. She hated it even more than she hated the heroes that had once run her city.

Outside, Lena turned on her anti-gravity units as the robbers ran along the ground. She could hear the sirens of the cops closing in. She rolled her eyes. The cops in this city didn’t do shit. She flew ahead of the robbers, landing in front of them. The men stopped in their tracks, looking terrified. Lena tossed down one of her gadgets. A translucent prison formed around her and the robbers.

“Nowhere left for you to run,” Lena told them.

She could have sworn she saw tears running down one of the guy’s faces. She raised her arm, writ blaster humming.

“Please!” The robbers begged.

Lena wouldn’t show these criminals any mercy.

“Professor Night!” A voice boomed.

Lena looked up. A figure floated above her, creating a shadow in the bright sun. Lena’s visor adjusted to make out a strange woman floating in the air. Lena knew it was a woman simply because of her whole attire. Blond hair billowed out behind the new arrival. Lena couldn’t help but think how impractical that was. Her own hair was done up in a tight braid, to keep it out of the way while she was doing her job. The strange woman wore a blue crop top with a red skirt, also very impractical. A red cape flew behind her, really giving the flier a heroic vibe. Lena couldn’t help but think that while her whole outfit seemed very impractical, but it looked damn good.

Suddenly the woman flew down and landed with an earth-rumbling thud between Lena and the robbers. Lena couldn’t help but consider it one hell of a grand entrance.

“Don’t hurt these men,” the woman warned, raising her hand.

“They’re criminals, it’s what they deserve,” Lena shot back. “Besides it’s what I do.”

Lena let off her blaster and it hit the strange new hero. At least, Lena figured that she was a hero. The girl wasn’t even wearing a mask for god’s sake.

The glow from the blast fizzled off, and Lena was shocked to find the hero still standing there unaffected. There wasn’t even a mark on her suit.

“That’s new,” Lena muttered to herself.

The translucent prison vanished around them; Lena hadn’t created it to last very long. The robbers ran off, but the new hero didn’t go for them. No, she flew right towards Lena, fist raised. The villain barely had time to raise her shield before the punch landed. Luckily she had enough power reserves to block the blow, but it was more powerful than anything she’d ever faced before.

“Who are you?” Lena asked as she fired her blaster at the strange symbol on the woman’s chest.

“My name’s Supergirl, and I’m here to stop your reign over National City.”

She flew at Lena, unaffected by the blast once again. Lena shot into the air, but the woman flew after her. She was fast, faster than anything Lena had ever seen. She would have been impressed if she wasn’t being chased by a new hero who was trying to take her down.

The new hero’s hit came full speed at Lena; her shield barely stood a chance. Her visor flashed a bright red warning. Her suit had taken the hit pretty bad.

“What about the robbers? They’re getting away.”

“The police have it handled.”

Lena powered up her wrist blaster, turning it to full power. It hit this Supergirl, but it still left no mark.

“What the hell?” Lena swore, flying off, trying to think of a new strategy.

She glanced back and Supergirl was flying right at her. Lena put up her shields, but that didn’t stop Supergirl from tossing her right to the ground. Even as Lena hit the pavement Supergirl continued to throw punches, one after the other.

The villain was thrown back and crashed through a building. She coughed as debris flew around her.

“Really, destroying public property? That’s why I got rid of all the superheroes like you.”

Lena stood up, throwing her fist at Supergirl. Not even blinking, the hero caught it and used the momentum to toss Lena over her shoulder. Lena hit the ground once again, the readings from her suit reading critical. She spat out some blood and gave a battle cry as she swung another hit, putting extra power behind it.

Supergirl didn’t even budge.

“What are you?” Lena asked.

“I’m this city’s saviour,” Supergirl said throwing one last punch that left Lena on the ground, panting heavily.

Her whole body ached; it was only thanks to her suit that she hadn’t broken any bones. She began to press the buttons on her suit, planning on teleporting away.

A second before Lena could complete the process, Supergirl grabbed her arm and crushed the controls on her suit.

“You _didn’t_ just ruin my suit!” Lena hissed, glaring at the hero. “You’re going to pay for that!”

“You’re going to prison,” Supergirl said.

She grabbed the back of Lena’s suit and flew up. Lena screamed as she was taken into the air. Her legs flailed out below her, but Supergirl didn’t even react. Lena flung her arms around the hero’s waist. She didn’t feel safe soaring ten feet above the city, being held like a mother cat would hold a kitten...by the scruff of their neck. Supergirl kept flying, not so much as looking at her.

Lena was observing _her_ , though. Supergirl’s powers were unlike anything she had ever seen. Lena, being a woman of science, was fascinated to say the least. Plus it did help that this new hero was drop-dead gorgeous.

 _No,_ Lena wasn’t going there.

Supergirl drooped down in front of the police station, tossing Lena onto the ground. The cops all scattered towards her.

“I have apprehended Professor Night.” Supergirl declared.

“Well done,” Lena grumbled as Supergirl pulled her up to her feet by her suit.

The cops nervously cuffed Lena as she growled at them. Supergirl flew off as though her job was done. Lena watched her go with a smile. There was a new hero in town for her to defeat, this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena watched the most recent news feed of this new hero. Supergirl. It appeared she also had laser eyes, if that’s what one wanted to call them.

“What powers doesn’t she have?” Lena mumbled as her bot beeped at her feet.

She was reviewing the footage and upgrading her suit, so that she could take down Supergirl the next time they fought. Lena was nervous though, even if she didn’t admit it. This Supergirl was far more powerful than anyone she’d ever seen.

But Lena was determined to get her city back.

\

“Supergirl!” Lena called out as she stood in the empty lot. “Come and face me!”

Lena smiled when Supergirl landed on the dirt. It was so easy to coax heroes out of wherever they hid during their downtime.

“Supergirl. I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced.” Lena began to walk around. Supergirl watched her carefully.

“I know who you are, Professor Night. This city is not yours any longer. How did you escape prison?”

“You’ll find that I have a large hand in every facet of this city. After all, I am its rightful ruler. You showing up doesn’t change that. So do you want to tell me where you came from? Because you and I both know you’re not human. Plus that symbol on your chest appears to be otherworldly.”

“I’m not telling you my secrets.”

“Got to say, love the outfit. It really gives off a high school cheerleader vibe.” She smirked

Supergirl growled and flew towards her. Lena put up her shield and fired off some blasts. They did just as much damage as they had previously; nothing. Lena frowned as she took off into the air.

Supergirl followed after her. Lena spun around and came at the hero, full speed, electricity sparking along the surface of her suit.

Lena punched her, and the electricity gave Supergirl one hell of a zap. Supergirl fell to the ground with a slightly burnt suit, but the hero barely looked fazed.

“Come on!” Lena growled.

Supergirl flew up, angrier than ever. They flew at each other, launching hit after hit. Everything Lena threw at her opponent seemed to do nothing. With every hit Supergirl landed, Lena’s suit lost more power than she could afford.

Supergirl tossed Lena onto the ground, and her suit skidded along the dirt. Lena coughed as she looked up to Supergirl floating above her. She was pretty sure she was delirious by now, for the heroine looked like some kind of god, floating in the rays of the sun.

Maybe that was what she was; it would explain her powers.

Supergirl flew down and landed another hit on Lena. The villain collapsed back, even as Supergirl raised her fist above her.

For a brief moment, Lena thought that Supergirl might kill her then and there. It seemed like a stupid way to go, beaten up by some alien goddess. But she couldn’t help but think that it would be a nice face to look up to as she died. But instead of landing the finishing blow, Supergirl grabbed her once again and flew up into the sky.

“Stop flying me up into the sky!” Lena screamed as she kicked at Supergirl.

“What? You’re not afraid of heights,” the hero replied, ignoring her ineffectual kicks. “You fly with your suit.”

“I don’t like not being in control,” Lena said. “Why don’t you just kill me?”

“Because I’m a hero.” Supergirl dropped her off in front of the police station. As soon as the villain was cuffed, she flew off. Lena couldn’t help but think it was quite the exit as she watched her fly away, even as her face burned hot with humiliation.

\

“I’m here today with Central City’s newest hero, Supergirl!” The talk show host seemed over the moon to be talking with the powerful heroine.

Lena grumbled as she repaired her suit. Her bot beeped beside her.

“You know, for a hero, she’s kind of hot.”

Her bot beeped.

“I know. Don’t fall for the hero. I just don’t know how I’m going to take her out.” Lena glanced at the other screens, a previous feed of Supergirl in action played. Lena was still trying to figure out how her powers worked. “What about that symbol?” Lena pointed to her chest.

The bot beeped and shook what might have been its head. Lena sighed and patted her little bot.

“That’s okay. I’ll figure it out. I always do.”

\

Round three didn’t go any better than rounds one and two. Lena was left in the dirt, just as beaten up and broken as before. Supergirl floated above her, looking just as gorgeous as ever, and Lena hated it. She hated it, even more, when Supergirl dropped her off at the police station for the third time.

As Lena waited for the cops she paid off to release her she was starting to think she needed to approach this from a different angle. She couldn’t face Supergirl head-on, something she’d learned the hard way.


	3. Chapter 3

_“You’ll never win. You know why? Because I’m a hero, and heroes always win.”_

Lena woke up with a jolt, shuttering from her nightmare. Supergirl was haunting her dreams now, that wasn’t good. She wrapped a robe around her body and walked down into her lab. The villain sat down in her chair, watching the feeds on her monitors. Her bot scurried along the floor, coming up to her as if it was concerned.

“I had a dream about her tonight. And it wasn’t a good one either,” Lena muttered as she clicked away at her keyboard. “She’s getting to me.”

Lena wasn’t sure how she could defeat Supergirl without going head-on. If only she knew more about her, could study her, or knew where she came from. If she had an in on her life, it would be so much easier.

“That’s it!” Lena exclaimed. Her bot beeped excitedly at her feet.

“Secret Identities. She has to have one! Where does she go when she’s not Supergirl?”

Lena examined every second of footage from after each of their battles, but it always seemed like Supergirl knew how to fade away undetected. Of course, Lena had gotten good at that over the years as well; she wasn’t going to advertise her lair’s location to every superhero that came to National City. Lena began to write down every possible detail she had that could help her find out Supergirl’s identity. She plugged the info into an algorithm on her computer and waited for it to do its work.

A few minutes later, it spurted out five possible options. Lena examined each one. There were two obvious _no’s_ , so Lena narrowed it down to three. Three blondes that fit the height and build of the hero she was going up against. It would be hard to figure out the rest.

\

“Rachel Adams.” Lena flipped through the file. “Works as a barista.” She yawned and flipped to the next file. “Kara Danvers. Works at Catco magazine as a reporter.” Lena thought for a moment. “Wait, didn’t Catco do the interview with Supergirl?” Her computer threw up a video of the interview. Sure enough, it was Catco.

Lena hummed. “Interesting. This Kara Danvers might prove to be worth investigating first. But how to get in?”

\

“Miss Luthor, you can’t just buy out Catco. It’s not that simple.” The man at the desk laughed.

Lena smiled. “Look, Mr. Olsen. I’m going to buy out Catco and run the place for a little bit, and there’s nothing you can say to stop me, hmm?”

The man laughed again. Lena placed a gadget on the table, putting on some glasses that would protect her from the device’s purpose. “Maybe this will sway you.”

The gadget produced a holographic image, one which would hypnotize anyone who looked at it.

“You will let me take over the company. How does that sound?”

“You can take over the company.” The guy sounded like a zombie.

“Good. You’re happy to leave for a few weeks; Catco is offering you an all-expense paid vacation as a reward for your hard work. You’ve accepted and plan to stay out of contact for the entire trip; you know I can handle it,” Lena snapped up the gadget.

“Well, I’m off for a vacation. Have fun running the company for a few weeks. I won’t be available to consult while I’m gone; I’m sure you can handle it.”

Lena smiled as James Olsen walked out. It seemed almost too easy.

\

“Who are you?” Lena pointed to one of the young ladies at a desk in front of her new office.

“My name’s Eve. I’m your secretary. Did James really leave you in charge while he went on vacation?”

“Yes, he did,” Lena said, walking back into her office with Eve at her heels.

“It’s just that... we don’t know anything about you. There aren’t even any records of you.”

“Look Eve. James left me in charge. Do you have a problem with that?”

The secretary shook her head. “No ma’am.” _Smart._

“Good. Do you happen to know one Kara Danvers?”

“Yes, she’s a reporter.”

“Good, have her brought in.”

\

Lena waited until a blonde-haired woman appeared in her office.

“Um, Eve said you wanted to see me,” the reporter said, her fingers twitching nervously. “You must be the new boss while James is away.”

“I am indeed,” Lena said walking over to her and putting out her hand. “My name’s Lena Luthor.”

“Kara Danvers.” Kara shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Luthor.”

She didn’t have the strength like Supergirl, but Lena knew any superhero would hide their powers if they had a secret identity. Kara looked like Supergirl for sure. She had the same physical appearance. She had her hair up in a ponytail and she wore glasses, but Lena couldn’t help but think that she was a dead ringer for the heroine. She hoped it was her, it would be a shame if she went to all this work for her not to be Supergirl.

“It’s just Lena, please,” she released the woman’s hand. “They tell me you’re the best reporter here.”

“I don’t know about that.” Kara blushed and fiddled with her glasses. It was rather cute.

“Don’t underestimate yourself Kara. I’m sure you’re just as good as they tell me. I hope we get to spend a lot of time together over the following days.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Kara.” Lena smiled as the reporter arrived in her office.

Lena had called Kara into her office. She had to think of some way for her to prove she was Supergirl. If only Kara would reveal her powers, or trust Lena enough to tell her.

“I have a new project for you.”

“Great. I’ve been waiting for something new. I’m excited to see what you’ve got for me,” Kara said, smiling.

“This might prove to be difficult, but I think you’re up to the task. I want you to write an article about Supergirl.”

The reporter frowned. “Hasn’t that been done by every other newspaper out there? Are you sure you don’t want me to write another piece?”

“This isn’t just any piece,” Lena replied. “No, this will present a different view. Instead of painting Supergirl as our new hero, I want you to write about all the damage she’s caused since she came here.”

“What?!” Kara cried, her eyes the size of saucers.

Lena smiled at that reaction. She had been hoping Kara would get mad and defend Supergirl, but this was almost too easy.

“I warned you, it may be difficult.”

“Alright, if that’s what you want.” The reporter’s face was etched in a frown, but she nodded.

Lena was confused that Kara didn’t jump to defend Supergirl like she had expected her to. Perhaps she wasn’t Supergirl after all.

\

Lena was about to leave for the day when Kara reappeared in her office.

“Kara, I was just heading out.”

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about that piece you want me to write,” the other woman said.

“Look I have to leave soon. If you want to talk to me about it, we can talk tomorrow.”

“Where do you have to go?”

Lena wasn’t even sure. It wasn’t like she had anything important waiting back at her lab. And it would be foolish to ignore an opportunity to investigate her target further.

“I guess I’m in no rush,” Lena conceded.

“Great, I’ll buy you dinner. We’ll talk about it over that. Let me just grab my stuff. Is that okay?” Kara nervously fumbled with her glasses.

Lena nodded, watching her curiously.

Kara rushed out, leaving Lena confused. It seemed like Kara was bringing her out on a date.

\

Kara walked Lena to a local restaurant, telling the hostess to seat them at a table by the window.

“I like the view,” Kara told her. “So where are you from Lena? You don’t mind me calling you Lena do you?”

“Not at all, as I’ve said previously. But I thought we were here to talk about the assignment I gave you?”

“I’m trying to be nice and get to know you first,” Kara said as the waiter came over.

Lena felt a blush come to her cheeks, and she hated it. It wasn’t every day that someone treated her so nicely, perhaps it was because she was a villain.

Kara ordered without Lena even realizing.

“Is that okay Lena?”

“What?”

“I ordered for us. I promise you’ll love it, it’s the best thing on the menu.”

“And what if I’m allergic to it?”

“I didn’t think of that.” Kara suddenly looked worried. “Are you allergic to anything?”

A strange flicker of guilt settled in the villain’s stomach. “No, it’s alright Kara.” Lena assured the other woman, laughing lightly.

“Good thing. I’d hate to be the one who killed you. Could you imagine? _Junior reporter kills her temporary boss_.”

“Quite the headline.”

Kara laughed, Lena liked the sound of it. She couldn’t help but think Kara was pretty cute.

“So where are you from?” Kara asked.

“I grew up in Metropolis,” Lena told her truthfully. “Too many villains for my taste.”

“So you choose the second most popular place for villains.” Kara chuckled. “I grew up in Midvale. Moved here with my sister, thankfully I don’t live with her anymore.”

Lena smiled. “You have a sister?”

“Alex, she works with the superhero taskforce.”

Lena nodded. The connections were piling up. “And you became a reporter.”

“Well, I was just an assistant when Cat Grant was running things. But it has always been my dream to be a reporter. What about you?”

“I like running things.”

“Like businesses.”

“Indeed.”

“Luthor,” Kara tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I think I recognize the name.”

“You might, my family had a bit of a bad reputation back in Metropolis.”

“Well, I won’t judge you based on your family.”

Their food appeared and Lena ordered some wine before taking a bite. It was surprisingly good.

“I told you that you would like it.” Kara smiled.

Lena’s wine appeared and she drank some. “So you wanted to talk about the Supergirl article I assigned you.”

“Yes, why do you want me to write it? I mean, why write Supergirl in that perspective? She’s done so much good for this city since she arrived. She took down Professor Night!”

“What was wrong with this city when Professor Night was running things anyway? Were things really that bad? How much damage has Supergirl caused since she arrived on the scene? How many innocent people have been hurt in the crossfire?” Lena demanded.

“That’s not fair.”

“Isn’t it? Shouldn’t superheroes but held to the same scrutiny as villains are in this city?”

“But heroes are good,” Kara protested.

“Are they really when the cause more damage and destruction then the villains they take down?”

“Why are you so adamant about this? Everyone loves Supergirl.”

“Let’s just say Supergirl hurt someone I care about,” Lena said quietly.

Kara frowned. _Was that…guilt?_ “I’m so sorry. I didn’t even realize that Supergirl had hurt people while fighting crime.”

“That’s why we have to write this. So that people know the truth. Isn’t that what journalism is all about?”

The reporter sighed. “I suppose. But I don’t think the damage she has caused is as bad as you say it is.”

“It’s your article to write.” Lena shrugged. “But I expect an honest account from you. We all have our biases, but I want you to get to the truth. You will give me an accurate depiction of the damage Supergirl has caused since her arrival. If you can’t do that, I’ll give it to another reporter.”

“No!” Kara spoke up. “I’ll do it. It’s my job, after all!”

Lena was suddenly reminded of a puppy, eager to please. “Of course, Kara. Now, let’s finish lunch, shall we?

\

Even if Lena hadn’t suspected Kara was an alien previously, the amount of food the reporter ate would have certainly raised the villain’s suspicions.

_Was that two thousand calories in a single meal? No way someone can eat that much and still look good._

“We’ll take the check, thanks,” Kara spoke to the waiter.

Lena frowned as their server walked away. “Don’t be silly, Kara. I’ll pay.” She reached for her wallet.

“No, I invited you. You can pay next time,” Kara said with a smile.

The villain was taken aback for two reasons. As a junior reporter, Kara had to know that she had far less money than a boss who had taken over the company on a whim, even if she didn’t know _quite_ how much Lena had stashed from both legal investments and less than legal activities.

And secondly, Kara actually seemed to want to spend time with her.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ms. Luthor.”

Lena looked up to see Kara standing in her office.

“Kara, please just call me Lena.”

“Right. Lena, I’m just having trouble with the article.”

“Well I’m headed to lunch; you can join me and we can talk about it there.”

Hilariously the coffee shop they headed to for lunch was the same one in which one of the other possible Supergirl alter-egos worked. Looking at Rachel Adams compared to Kara Danvers, Lena was even more certain that she had made the right choice with Kara. There was just something about Kara, an aura of sorts. Or perhaps it was her eyes.

Lunches with Kara happened almost daily. They always got into arguments over superheroes and villains. Right versus wrong. Lena always listened to Kara’s views, and to her surprise Kara was just as willing to hear her own perspective. Lena began to enjoy their daily ritual of conversing over lunch. Sometimes their conversations got a bit intense but Kara always came back the next day wanting to discuss more. She never got upset with Lena to the point where she didn’t want to talk to her any longer.

Lena was enjoying spending time with Kara, getting to know her. She was starting to fall for her just a little bit, even if she didn’t dare admit it. Sometimes Kara would look at Lena a certain way and Lena couldn’t help but wonder if there was something there. Lena ignored it for most of the part, trying to focus on getting Kara to reveal herself as Supergirl.

This day was no different. They were in another heated argument over morals and whatever else. The café had learned to just ignore them, trusting they wouldn’t break out into an all-out fight. What Lena wouldn’t give for that...for Kara to finally prove she was indeed Supergirl as she suspected.

“Well, we just see things differently,” Kara said placing her glass down.

“I think we’ve already agreed to that.” Lena laughed.

“You know it would be nice to actually hang out without getting into an argument for once. Go somewhere nice.”

“Somewhere nice?”

The way Kara looked up at her made Lena suspicious of her true intentions.

“Yeah, you know. Go out have some fun.”

Lena hummed. “It would be nice to go out.” Who was she to resist a beautiful woman?

“Great. We should go to Shaw’s, it’s this nice restaurant down by the lake. They have dancing on Thursday nights.”

“Yes, I know Shaw’s.”

“I could pick you up?” 

Lena shook her head quickly. “I’ll pick you up, say eight?”

“Sounds good.”

\

“It’s not a date. Well, not officially.”

Lena’s bot beeped at her feet as she tried on another dress.

“Yes, I know I don’t actually own a car. I’ll rent a limo. I have some spare change lying around.”

Lena hummed as she observed herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark red dress that was a little revealing. Her dark lipstick matched the dress perfectly. The bracelet she wore was part of her suit’s tech, just in case she needed it tonight. She wasn’t sure what to do with her long black hair though, to leave it down, or do it up. She finally decided to just leave it down.

Her bot beeped at her feet.

“So what if I’m dressing to impress her? I’m evil, what can I say? I want everyone to fall for me. Perhaps I can corrupt her.” 

Now _there_ was a thought. Perhaps Kara, who Lena was almost certain was Supergirl at this point, would join her in her plan of taking over the city. That _would_ be fun. 

No, that was just wishful thinking. 

Her bot beeped some more, but she ignored it putting on some dangling earrings. Lena called up the limo service as she packed a small purse with essentials.

“Be good while I’m gone,” Lena told her little bot.

\

The limo pulled up to Kara’s apartment complex. The reporter already stood outside. Her hair was done up and she was wearing a nice, simple blue dress. Lena couldn’t help but think she looked stunning, even with her glasses on. She opened the door and called out to Kara.

“Lena! You got a limo?” Kara said in shock as she walked over.

“I splurged a little.” Lena shrugged with a smirk.

Kara slipped into the limo, her eyes landing on Lena.

“You look…” Kara trailed off as she scanned her eyes over Lena. The villain smirked, she quite liked the look Kara gave her. “Amazing.”

“You look lovely as well,” Lena told her honestly.

They got dropped off at Shaw’s and made their way inside. Shaw’s wasn’t expensive, but it was fancy. They were seated and ordered their food and drinks.

“This was a good idea Kara.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“So what can we talk about without getting into a fight?”

“Are you seeing anyone?” Kara asked nervously.

Lena smiled at that. “Not at the moment, no. Yourself?”

“No, it’s been a while since I dated.”

Lena nodded.

“What about your family?” Kara asked. 

“What about them?”

“You haven’t told me much about them.”

“What’s there to tell? Besides they’re all gone now,” Lena replied, keeping the emotion out of her voice. 

“What?!” Kara read Lena’s face. “I’m so sorry Lena.”

“Yeah well, they were all bastards anyway.” The villain shrugged. 

“So you have no family?”

“None.”

“Friends?”

Lena shook her head.

“Oh, Lena.” Kara sounded sad.

Lena didn’t like that she felt bad for her circumstances. If it had not been for her past, Lena wouldn’t have been the powerful villain she was today. 

Kara reached out across the table and took her hand into her own. Lena felt a rush of excitement run through her at the touch.

“Well, I’m your friend now.”

“Thanks Kara,” Lena said looking down. She felt bad. If Kara really was Supergirl there would be no way they could be friends; they were arch-enemies.

“What about your sister?” Lena said taking her hand away.

\

They tried to talk lightly, they really did. But it wasn’t long before they were back to their usual topic.

“Supergirl is good!” Kara said firmly. “I believe that with my core.”

“Why though? Do you know her personally?”

“Well, no,” Kara mumbled. “I thought we weren’t going to talk about this.”

“You’re right.” Lena waved it off. “You said something about dancing?”

“Yes. Let’s get some drinks and go dancing.”

They got up and grabbed some drinks. Lena sipped her drink as she swayed side to side on the dance floor.

“If I could prove to you that Supergirl was good, would you change your mind?”

“You can’t change my mind. I’m just trying to open up yours.” Lena explained.

“Alright, fine. I give up.”

Kara took Lena’s now empty glass from her hand. Lena eyed her suspiciously as she placed it down on a table.

“You want to dance?”

Lena nodded and Kara threaded her fingers through Lena’s own.

“What’s going on Kara?” Lena asked. “Why did you really invite me out?”

Kara shrugged. Lena couldn’t help herself as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. She slipped the elastic out of Kara’s hair, letting it fall down. Kara said nothing. Lena wondered how far she could go. She reached up to take Kara’s glasses off.

“I can’t see without those,” Kara said, reaching up to stop her.

Lena moved faster than the reporter and took them off. She observed her as Kara shuffled uncomfortably in front of her.

“Can I have my glasses back? I really can’t see without them.”

“I just wanted to see what you look like without them,” Lena said giving her the glasses back.

She thought she’d have a conclusive answer, but she still wasn’t completely sure if Kara was Supergirl or not. She wouldn’t know for sure until she showed off her powers. Kara threaded an arm around Lena’s waist, taking her other hand back into her own.

“Maybe I did have a reason for asking you here tonight.”

“What was that?” Lena asked.

Suddenly the earth rumbled as a loud booming sound came from across the city. Kara fell into Lena. They wrapped their arms around each other protectively as the earth shook. Kara gripped Lena tight till it stopped.

“What was that?” Someone asked.

“Was that an earthquake?” Someone else yelled.

“That was no earthquake,” Lena told Kara, looking around. She wished she could call her suit to her, but there were too many witnesses.

“There was a bomb!” Someone cried.

“I have to go,” Kara said suddenly.

“Wait, Kara!” Lena called after her, as Kara began running away.

“My sister, Alex, she could be in trouble,” Kara yelled back as she disappeared into the panicked crowd that had formed.

“Kara!” Lena called out, trying to find her back, but it was no use.

Lena grumbled as she snuck off behind a back alley, she pressed her bracelet and her suit formed around her. It was time to see what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JYN044 for wonderfully offering to edited my story. Thanks so much!  
> Be sure to check out JYN044 fanfic Vanity, it’s another story with Lena as a supervillain


	6. Chapter 6

Lena floated above the street on which the bomb had gone off. In the dark night, her black suit glowed a soft blue. There was a time when anyone who saw her would go running, having recognized her signature suit. She hoped that was still the case even though Supergirl had taken her down a few times. 

She hovered over the street, scanning with her high tech visor. She spotted heat signatures not too far away; they seemed to be fighting. She flew over to see Supergirl taking down a few men. 

Lena wasn’t sure she wanted to get beaten up once again by Supergirl. There was only a certain amount of times the cops would willingly be paid off to let her out before they were stopped by someone higher up. She couldn’t afford to be locked up. Especially not now, with how close she was with Kara and finding out if she was really Supergirl or not.

A shiver coursed through her at the memory of how Kara had wrapped her arm around her, both in the dance and to protect her. Lena shook her head remembering that the only reason she was getting close to Kara was to take her down; that was if she was Supergirl. She didn’t even want to think about what could happen if Kara wasn’t Supergirl.

A warning light flashed on her visor. Her suit’s system had picked up something close by, an energy signature. Lena flew over to where it was coming from, scanning the vicinity to get a read on what exactly it was. Her systems gave a readout for her; it was another bomb.

“Damn it!” Lena cursed, flying down to where the bomb was.

The bomb was strange-looking, otherworldly. It had a green glow to it.

“Computer,” Lena whispered nervously. She didn’t like the look of this thing.

A readout popped up on her visor, but it wasn’t much help. Lena sighed, carefully getting a closer look. She didn’t know how to turn the bomb off, so she tossed one of her gadgets on the ground. Instantly, a shield contained the bomb. 

Lena only hoped it would contain the blast. She then decided just for extra safety she should probably take it somewhere far away. She grabbed the spherical shield which encased the bomb and turned her anti-gravity units on, before floating into the sky. 

It should have been easy to toss the bomb into the upper atmosphere, away from danger. But of course, nothing had been going her way since Supergirl arrived. Suddenly the hero was flying over to her.

“Professor Night.” Supergirl seemed pissed. “Don’t tell me you’re behind these bombs!”

“I’m not.”

“Well, those roustabouts sure aren’t. So who is?”

“It’s not me Supergirl, even though I’m sure you would like it to be,” 

A strange flutter of anxiety settled in her chest. Lena had always taken pride in her villainous acts, but for some reason she didn’t _want_ Supergirl to think she was responsible for the bombs.

Of course, Lena had never intended to kill civilians- or Supergirl really -with her weapons. She wanted the hero beaten and out of the way, yes. But dead? No. 

“Drop the bomb.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Drop it, or I’ll make you.”

“You’re making a big mistake. I’m trying to-”

Before Lena could say another word Supergirl was rocketing at her. Lena tossed the bomb upward with as much effort as she could muster, hoping it would go off before it fell back down to earth. Supergirl landed a single blow at Lena, launching the villain back through the air. Supergirl turned and flew after the bomb.

“Supergirl, wait!” Lena yelled. She took off after the hero. 

The bomb suddenly went off. The shield Lena had put around the bomb barely contained it. A green coloured eruption blew them both back. Lena was left coughing in the debris of the bomb. Her visor picked up a fast-moving object. Lena suddenly realized it was Supergirl. She was falling, fast.

The villain suddenly forgot the woman in front of her was her most powerful enemy. Instinctively, she launched herself after the falling hero with as much power as she could muster.

Unfortunately, Supergirl was falling faster than Lena’s anti-gravity units could move. She turned them off, hoping she’d have enough time to save herself before they both turned into roadkill on the pavement below. She zoomed in on Supergirl with her visor; the hero’s eyes were closed.

“Come on Supergirl, wake up! Nothing hurts you.”

Lena was falling at the same speed as Supergirl now. She threw an anti-gravity unit at her and it stuck. Lena turned it on with the controls in her suit and turned her own back on. It kicked in at the perfect time as Lena swooped over to grab Supergirl, helping her land safely on the ground.

“Come on Supergirl, wake up!” Lena shook her with no luck.

She could hear sirens and voices approaching. Supergirl began to stir and Lena knew it was time to leave. She dropped Supergirl on the ground and stepped away.

“Professor Night?” Supergirl muttered as she began to push herself up.

“You owe me,” Lena muttered as she hit her teleporter.

\

“So what if I saved her?” Lena muttered at her bot. “At least we learned something today. She has a weakness. We just have to figure out what it is. We have to figure out what that bomb was made of.”

 _Why had she saved Supergirl?_ Lena wasn’t entirely sure. All she knew was that if Supergirl had died, there would probably be no after-work lunches with Kara Danvers, if they were indeed one in the same. The villain tried to deny that that mattered to her. 

Lena watched as her computer ran diagnostics on her suit.

“I still plan on bringing her down.”

Her bot beeped.

“If she’s Kara…”

Lena looked at the footage she had playing on a loop from Shaw’s. She was trying to see where Kara had gone afterward. But even in the footage, she disappeared into the crowds.

“Well if she is Kara, maybe I might ask her if she likes me.”

Her bot beeped angrily.

“What? I’m curious. Sue me.”

She sighed as she re-watched the feed of the bomb going off. “Alien,” she muttered. “And if she’s an alien…”

“Supergirl injured in the recent attack on National City. Some civilians claim to have seen Professor Night save her, well others say she caused the explosions. So, which story is true?” The news reporter said over the TV.

Lena snorted.

“I don’t know Scott,” another reporter said. “Professor Night has a pretty bad track record. And with how many times Supergirl’s taken her down, I doubt she saved her. My money’s on that she’s the one responsible for these attacks.”

“I think you’re right there, Josh. Observers on the street have their own opinions though.”

It cut to a live feed of a person on the street. “I saw Professor Night, she was here. She saved Supergirl. I swear, I know it sounds crazy. But I saw what I saw.”

“At least someone’s got it right,” Lena muttered. She usually didn’t care what the news said about her, as long as she received the fear and respect she deserved. But the fact that most people seemed to think she’d tried to kill Supergirl actually angered her. 

It cut to another eyewitness. “I don’t know about Professor Night. But Supergirl was injured. Her arm looked burnt.”

Lena remembered how Kara had reached out towards the bomb to grab it when it had gone off. She replayed the video of that moment, zooming in on Kara’s arm and watching it after the explosion. Sure enough her arm almost looked red.

“Whatever this substance is, it can really hurt her. I have to get my hands on it. It’s the only way to take her out.”

Lena paused to think for a moment. Why did she feel so conflicted? She had to take Supergirl out. That’s what she wanted, _right?_


	7. Chapter 7

“Kara.” Lena smiled at the sight of the young reporter. “You’re a nice sight for sore eyes.”

“Good morning Lena. I brought you coffee.”

“You shouldn’t have.” Lena took the coffee gratefully nonetheless.

“I feel bad for running away last night.”

“No, I understand. I’m still pretty shaken up.”

Kara nodded with wide eyes. “Perhaps we can reschedule.”

“I would like that.”

Kara moved and Lena caught glimpse of the redness on her hand and arm. “What happened to your arm?” Lena asked, getting up to inspect it.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Kara told her, but let Lena take her arm. “When I got to my sister’s last night I accidentally dropped a pot of hot water on it.”

“Kara!”

“I know, I was a klutz. It could have been worse. Could have been my face,” the reporter shrugged with a smile. 

“Why don’t I get you some cream?” Lena said, rolling Kara’s arm around and inspecting it.

“Thank you Lena,” Kara said, smiling gratefully. 

Lena let go of her arm. She couldn’t help but think that it looked similar to the possible injury Supergirl had sustained in the explosion last night. But the videos had been rather blurry, and eyewitness accounts were rarely trustworthy.

Yet the coincidences were piling up...

“Oh, I wanted to say. I think you’re right.”

“About what?” Lena was intrigued.

“I think Professor Night might have some good in her.”

“I never said that.” Lena scoffed. “I simply said that what she was doing may have been right.”

Lena bit her lip. She was _not_ good; she was a villain! And yet the fact that Kara seemed to think otherwise...Lena wasn’t certain how she felt about that.

“Well, I think she may be good.”

“How so?”

“You heard those eyewitness accounts; that she saved Supergirl?”

“You believe them?” Lena asked. 

Kara hummed. That intrigued Lena. If she was Supergirl, did she know that Professor Night had saved her? She had said her name before Lena teleported out.

“Perhaps I could write a piece about that?”

“No,” Lena told her. “Stick to your original assignment. Besides, weren't you supposed to have the first draft done by now?”

“Quite right. I’ll get to work. But perhaps when I’m done…?”

“Perhaps.” Lena smirked as Kara walked out of her office.

Kara gave one last look back and giving a warm smile that melted Lena to her core. Even if Lena hated Supergirl, she was definitely falling for Kara.

\

Kara returned near the end of the day, the first draft of her article in hand. Lena read all of it; it was written rather well. Kara had even followed Lena’s instructions to the letter. Never showing her support of Supergirl being the hero she believed her to be.

“This is very good. This must have been hard for you to write. I know your perspectives on the matter.”

“It was. But I think it was good to get a different view. I think you have some valid points. Such as the fact that innocents that get hurt in the crossfire. I think that’s important.”

Lena nodded. “Did it change your mind at all?”

“No.”

“Well, I tried.” Lena smiled. She fixed the papers. “It’s good, I want you to edit it, send it back to me, and then we’ll publish it.”

“Sounds good.” Kara bit her lip. “Perhaps we could celebrate. We never really got a proper dance last night.”

Lena smiled. “Alright, but I want drinks.”

\

The bar was crowded and the music was loud, but it was exactly what Lena wanted. She grabbed a few drinks with Kara before they headed onto the dance floor. Unlike the other night, Kara wasn’t holding her. They danced individually, losing themselves to the beat.

“You know what I don’t get,” Kara yelled over the music. “Why would Professor Night save Supergirl?”

“I thought you said you believed her to be good now.”

“Yeah, but Night hates Supergirl. She could have just let her die.”

“Maybe she has some morals about letting good people die.”

Kara nodded as if contemplating Lena’s point.

“What I don’t get is how Supergirl got injured in the first place. I mean nothing has even remotely affected her up until now.” Lena said.

“Everyone has their weaknesses.”

“Yeah, but what’s hers?”

“Why do you want to know?” Kara asked. 

“Aren’t you curious?” Lena replied

“Everyone has their secrets.”

“Do you really think it’s fair that super-powered individuals live normal lives, while hiding who they are from the real world?” Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“They just want to be as normal, like everyone else.”

“Yeah, but they can do incredible things. What if they join a sports team and use their powers to win, and no one knows. Isn’t that cheating?”

“I hope that they have the integrity not to do that. I don’t believe Supergirl would abuse her powers,” Kara said firmly.

Lena frowned. Was that a bit of defensiveness? “Yeah, but don’t they have an unfair advantage in our world?” 

“Maybe, but one could argue that you have an unfair advantage by being born into a wealthy family. Or for being smarter.”

“I guess,” Lena said. Admittedly, Kara had a point.

“I’m going to go to the washroom,” the reporter said.

“I’ll come.”

They went to the washroom. As Lena was drying her hands, her thoughts turned to Kara’s points in their argument.

“I just don’t know,” Lena said as they walked out. “Super-powered individuals have a distinctly different genetic code. One that perhaps gives them an unfair advantage.”

Kara chuckled and turned to face her.

“I’m just saying,” Lena continued. “Of course, they didn’t necessarily _ask_ to be enhanced, so maybe it’s hard to blame them, but-”

Kara leaned in and kissed her. It was sudden and stunned Lena, but once the shock faded she melted into the kiss.

“Just stop talking,” Kara muttered, backing her up against the wall and deepening the kiss.

Lena got lost in the kiss. Lost in the taste of Kara’s lips on her own. She moaned against it as she pulled Kara close, slipping her tongue into her mouth. It felt so good and she didn’t want it to end. Kara grasped her tighter and Lena let out a soft cry at the sudden show of strength.

“Sorry.” Kara backed off, looking worried, as though she might have hurt her.

“It’s okay,” Lena reassured her, wanting nothing more than to go back to kissing the woman in front of her.

Suddenly the earth began to shake. Kara and Lena fell to the floor as rumbling spread across the room.

“Another bomb!” Lena shouted as an explosion sounded in the distance.

The ground continued to shake and Kara crutched protectively over Lena, one hand against the wall, the other holding onto her. The rumbling stopped and Kara moved back.

“Are you alright?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded.

“I have to go.” Kara stood up.

“Kara wait! Where are you going?” Lena asked. Though in the back of her mind she already knew where Kara was going. 

“Stay here. Stay safe.” Kara told her, already running off.

Lena looked around, seeing no one was in sight. She clicked at the watch on her wrist, allowing her suit to materialize around her. She turned around, noticing something. A dent in the brick wall. A dent that hadn’t been there before. 

It hadn’t been caused by the earthquake; the angle was all wrong. No, it was right where Kara’s hand had been. Lena had real tangible proof now, Kara was Supergirl.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena scanned the city from the sky. Her visor quickly picked up an energy signature. She flew over to find a group of burly men hunched over another strange looking bomb. Lena was thinking of her next move when Supergirl swooped down to take out the men.

“What are you thinking Supergirl?” Lena shook her head. “Those men might know something about the bomb!”

It was too late now though, for all the men had been knocked out within seconds. The bomb glowed green. Lena noticed that Supergirl, or Kara, as she now knew who she was, was stumbling around as though weakened. Lena swooped down, not wanting to admit it was out of concern for Kara.

“Professor Night. Of course you’re here.” Kara didn’t look good.

“What is this thing? Why is it affecting you?” Lena questioned.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Kara came at her with a blow, but it was much less powerful than before and Lena was easily able to stop it.

“Look we need to stop the bomb before it hurts you even more.” Lena could have taken Supergirl down at that moment, but the very thought felt repulsive. She finally had to admit, at least to herself, that she had no intention of taking Kara down. 

Not like this. Not in a way that left the normally powerful hero in such pain. 

“Why should I trust you?” Kara demanded. 

Still, the hero hesitated, probably remembering how Professor Night saved her during their last encounter. Kara’s words came back into Lena’s head: _I think she might have some good in her._

Suddenly the ground began to shake, knocking the two of them onto the pavement. Lena jumped to her feet and rushed over to Kara’s side, putting up her shield right before the bomb went off. The feedback from her suit didn’t look good as the green dust filled the air. 

Her shield had done its job in protecting them from, well, exploding. Lena looked over at Kara; the hero was now passed out on the ground. Her skin glowed green. The substance was inside of her!

“Shit! Kara, stay with me!” Lena held the hero and pressed her teleporter.

The next thing she knew, they were in her lab. Lena hoisted Kara up and carried her to the healing pod. She was glad for her years of building up her strength; carrying Kara was no easy feat. Lena placed the reporter inside the pod and the machine began to do its work, scanning her body.

“We have to get it out of her!” Lena shouted at the machine.

The machine seemed to understand and an image of a strange green substance appeared on the monitors.

“Yes. Get it out of her. It’s poisoning her!”

The machine injected Kara with a needle. Lena was relieved to see it pierce her skin. She knew how invulnerable that skin normally was, but they needed this temporary vulnerability to save her life. 

The green steadily faded from Kara’s skin as the machine extracted the substance, putting it into a separate vial for Lena to examine later. As soon as the process was done, Lena grabbed the vial and locked it up in her multiple-layered metal vault. Kara still didn’t stir and the machine continued its scans.

“What’s wrong? She should be fine!”

Kara’s vitals popped up. They didn’t look good.

“Do something!” Lena screamed.

The machine had cured Lena’s injures multiple times. But curing an alien species was something that was even outside her realm.

“ _Please_ Kara.” Lena placed her hand on the pod taking in the symbol on her chest.

The villain glanced back at the data the machine was gathering for her.

“Run all the information you have on her against every known alien species. Find out what she is this instant!”

The computer booted up her program, running an algorithm. Lena watched as it ticked off various alien species. It stopped with four left, unable to narrow it down further. Lena gave a sigh, quickly skimming the info on the plausible alien species.

Then it clicked. There was only possible match “Kryptonian! But they’re all dead.”

Lena looked back at Kara lying in the pod. It looked like the Kryptonians weren’t as dead as everyone seemed to believe. Or at least Kara had survived, somehow.

“Turn on the solar lights,” Lena ordered.

The lights glowed within the pod. Lena could only hope it would work.

“Please Kara! Don’t give up on me yet.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lena’s bot beeped at her feet. She glared at the little critter she created. She knew it was warning her about what could happen when Kara woke with her powers back and realized that she had been captured by Professor Night. What would happen when she realized that Lena was the same said villain. Lena tried not to think about it.

Still, Lena was calmed to see that Kara’s vitals were rising. She was still confused as to how there could be a Kryptonian here in her own lair when their planet had been destroyed years ago. Kara would have been a baby at the time of her world’s demise. Yet here she was, injured but alive.

The monitors from the healing pod beeped, signaling that Kara was stirring. Lena hadn’t taken off her suit since she got to the lab. But she had taken her visor off. She put it back on in preparation for when Kara awoke. She didn’t think Kara seeing her face right away would be the best idea. Her bot beeped at her feet.

“It’s best you scurry away,” Lena warned, her heartbeat rising rapidly. “This could get messy.”

The bot listened and disappeared into another room.

The villain went over to check on Kara’s vitals. Everything appeared to be okay. She gave a sigh of relief as Kara stirred in the chamber.

“Let her out,” Lena said, taking a step back.

The glass around the healing pod disappeared, leaving Kara lying on the cot. Lena waited until Kara blinked open her eyes, scanning the room nervously and flying up in attention. She was ready for action, ready to defeat whoever had kidnapped her. Then her eyes landed on Lena.

“Professor Night!” She flew at Lena. In an instant, she had grabbed the villain and pinned her against the wall.

“What have you done to me? What kind of tests were you running?” Kara’s voice was infused with rage

“I saved you,” Lena hissed out.

Kara didn’t seem to believe her. The hero’s eyes were narrowed in suspicion. “How did you know about my weakness?”

“Please Supergirl,” Lena begged desperately. She really didn’t want to be killed today. “Kara, please!”

“How do you know my name?”

Kara dragged Lena up the wall, keeping her pinned. The hero’s other hand formed a fist in front of Lena’s face.

Lena clicked a button on her suit and her visor slid down, revealing her face. Kara’s features shifted in recognition. She dropped Lena to the floor and Lena fell forward, managing to stop her fall with her hands. It felt poetic, kneeling before the goddess.

“Lena?” Kara sounded betrayed, confused.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, pushing herself up to stand.

“You’re Professor Night?!”

“Indeed. And you’re Supergirl.”

“How..? What..?” Kara paused. “I have half a mind to kill you! You’re lucky I’m a hero. I can’t believe you played me? What kind of sick game was this for you anyway?”

“Admittedly, at first I first wanted to take you down, find your weakness. But I think I found my weakness along the way.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I like you,” Lena’s face burned red, but she refused to stop herself. “That kiss we shared, that was real.”

“I don’t even want to think about that,” Kara said, her eyes wide with shock. “How do I know that having me fall for you wasn’t some part of your grand scheme?”

“I suppose you can only trust me. I did save your life, after all.”

Kara crossed her arms and turned around. Lena sighed; she’d honestly expected worse. She walked over to Kara.

“I know I’m a villain and you may never trust me. But I am telling you the truth. I need you to believe me.”

Kara glared at her.

Lena took a risky chance and kissed her. To her surprise Kara didn’t push away immediately. In fact, she melted into it. But as it became more intense she pushed away.

“I can’t like you. You’re a villain!” Kara seemed to be speaking to herself as much as she was to Lena.

“Fair. But do you trust me at least?”

“You lied to me for months!”

“I didn’t lie. You never asked.”

“That’s not fair.” Kara frowned angrily.

“I figured out your secret identity. You could have easily figured out mine.”

Kara scoffed.

“We have more important matters to get to,” Lena said. “Those bombs. They have Kryptonite in them. But last I checked Krypton was dead and gone. So you want to tell me something?”

“I’m not telling you anything. Why would you want to help me, anyway?”

“Because...because I like you,” Lena managed. “Come on Kara, I know what you are. I figured it out. Stories of old tell tales of when the Kryptonians would visit earth. They were hailed as gods, for they gained unfathomable powers under the new sun. But once they were here any contact with a relic of their home-world would rid them of their new gifts.”

“You sure know a lot about Kryptonian lore,” Kara noted.

“I like to do my research. Just tell me, Kara. I want to help you, and you can’t deal with these bombs on your own.”

The hero sighed. “Fine. Yes, I’m Kryptonian.”

“How did you survive?”

“I don’t know. The Danvers they found me in a pod when I was just a baby. We figured that my parents must have put me in there just before the planet exploded. Learning who I was, where I came from...it was hard with my planet being dead. But I learned as much as I could. I’ve never encountered Kryptonite till those bombs. I didn’t know it could injure me like that.”

“Yeah well, it messed you up pretty bad. You only survived thanks to me.” Lena gestured to the healing pod.

Kara looked slightly apologetic, but said nothing.

“We have to figure out where the bombs are coming from. Or at least who’s making them.”

“Do you think they know about me? That I’m Kryptonian, and that’s why they want to take me out?” Kara sounded nervous now.

“Extremely plausible,” Lena admitted. “A Kryptonite bomb appearing when a Kryptonian hero just arrives. The chances are slim unless it was planned. Who else knows about you?”

“Just my mom and my sister. My dad’s dead.”

“And they wouldn’t tell anyone else?”

“No, they know how dangerous my secret would be in the wrong hands.”

Lena nodded.

“But you figured it out.”

“Yeah, but that was only after you were injured by the Kryptonite bomb. And I used an algorithm to narrow down the plausible species of aliens that you could be.”

“This algorithm, anyone smart enough could do the same thing?” Kara bit her lip.

“They’d have to be very smart. And have an incredibly high-tech computer.”

“Anyone you can think of?”

Lena thought. “No one in this city.”

“But in another?”

“A few possibilities. But I can’t think of why they would want to go after a Kryptonite. Especially in a city that’s not their own.”

Kara sat down on the cot. Lena heard the friendly beeping of her bot.

“Don’t worry little guy. I’m still alive.”

Kara looked at Lena confused, then at the bot at her feet. The bot beeped and jiggled around.

The hero smiled. “It’s cute. What is it?”

“My friend, I suppose.” Lena shrugged. “I got lonely being in this lab alone. So I made myself a pet. One that required no care.”

The bot scurried around the floor.

“Does it have a name?”

“Not really.”

“That’s just sad.”

“It’s a robot,” Lena replied.

The bot beeped.

“You made it mad!” Kara scolded.

Lena sighed. “Fine, you can name it.”

“Fredrick.” Kara smiled. Lena just shook her head. The bot beeped excitedly.

“He likes it.” She told her.


	10. Chapter 10

Kara Danvers was showering in _her_ house. Well, her lair. Lena was trying hard to ignore that fact as she observed the footage for the millionth time, trying to figure out who was behind the bombs.

“Am I free to go now?”

Lena swiveled around to see Kara standing in her robe, with a towel on her head. She blinked at the oddness of the whole situation. It wasn’t easy averting her gaze from the gorgeously stunning hero. 

“I’ll teleport you back home.”

“You could have done that this whole time?” Kara groaned. “You’re telling me I could have taken a shower at my own apartment?”

“Right sorry,” Lena frowned. “Where exactly is your apartment again?”

\

Lena appeared in Kara’s apartment, releasing the hero’s arm. Kara walked to the other end of the room, ignoring her.

“You can go now,” she said. “Thanks for letting me use your shower.”

“Aren’t we at least going to talk?” Lena asked. She needed to talk to Kara about the bomber. And hopefully more. She liked talking to Kara. 

“What do you want to talk about Professor Night?”

Lena felt the weight of using her villain name, like a dull thud, dropping in her chest. 

“Kara, please. I’m trying to help you,” Lena replied, her voice sincere. “If I wanted to hurt you I would have done so by now. I didn’t have to bring you back to health. Doesn’t that at least prove you can trust me?”

“And I’m thankful that you save me. But I much rather be alone right now.” Kara’s voice was a strange blend of iciness, guilt, and anger. 

“Fine,” Lena sighed. “Call me if anything happens.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m Supergirl, remember?”

Lena teleported back to her lab without another word. When she arrived back her bot, Fredrick, as Kara named him, beeped at her. 

“Shut up.” She scowled at it.

\

An alarm sounded on Lena’s computer. Her eyes widened as she read the information on her screen. She needed to talk to Kara _now_.

The villain hit her teleporter. The next thing she knew she was back in Kara’s apartment.

Lena was hoping her appearance would result in a friendly greeting from the reporter. Instead, Kara simply screamed. 

“You can’t just teleport into my apartment unannounced!” Kara said, brandishing a pan threateningly. 

“Put the pan down,” the exasperated villain ordered. “We both know that your powers alone are enough to take me out. Right now, we have work to do.”

Kara frowned nervously. “Another bomb?”

Lena nodded, pressing buttons on her suit. “There’s a similar energy signature coming from Danforth Avenue. I think I know how to deactivate them.”

“You think?”

“Put on your suit,” Lena ordered. 

Kara used her super speed to get dressed in her outfit. Lena reached over to place a hand on her arm, hitting her teleporter. 

They appeared floating above the city. Lena clicked on her anti-gravity units and Kara floated beside her. 

“You could give me some warning you know.”

Lena rolled her eyes as she clicked her visor over her eyes. She wondered what the citizens of National City would think if they saw its greatest hero and villain seemingly cooperating.

Of course, Lena wasn’t so sure what she thought of it either. 

“So where is it?”

Lena pointed. “Down there.”

They swooped down to where the bomb was; no one was in sight.

“Can you turn it off?” Kara asked.

“We’ll just have to find out,” Lena said, approaching the device.

“How are we going to draw out the person behind them?” Kara asked, keeping her distance from the bomb.

“I’m hoping they’ll simply show themselves. Villains have a nasty habit of wanting everyone to know it was them who was behind the chaos.”

“You should know,” Kara said. The reply was tinged with a touch of bitterness. 

Lena fiddled with the bomb, her visor working overtime to figure it out. “Do you want my help or not?” 

Kara simply sighed, walking back and forth quickly. 

“Stop pacing,” Lena told the hero. “I need to concentrate.”

“I’m not pacing, I’m guarding the area.”

Lena ignored her, continuing to fiddle with the bomb. _Click!_

Lena could sense Kara jumping back from behind her. The bomb opened, revealing a glass tube of Kryptonite. Lena placed one of her gadgets on it and teleported it back to the vault in her lab.

“That’s it?” Kara said.

Lena stood up. “Trust me. It’s not over yet.”

As if on cue a shadow passed over them.

“Professor Night and Supergirl working together. Well, that’s a sight I thought I wouldn’t see.”

Lena turned as Supergirl took to the sky to face the figure that loomed over them.

“Supergirl wait!” Lena called out to her.

It was already too late. The stranger took Supergirl’s hit like it was nothing and tossed her to the ground.

“Supergirl!” Lena ran over to where Kara had fallen.

“He has a Kryptonite suit,” Kara coughed, as she held her injured side.

“Who are you?” Lena yelled at the man floating in the sky. Rage flowed through her veins. He had hurt Kara, and he would pay the price.

“Do you not remember me? Has it been that long sister?”

The man landed on the ground and Lena finally got a good look at him.

“Lex!” She jumped back in shock. “How are you alive?”

“You should know better than anyone that villains never die. Look at you. Working with a Super. When did you stoop so low?” he hissed.

Lena ignored the question. “Why are you trying to take down Supergirl?”

“Krypton is dead. Kryptonians have had their time. _You_ have had your time. I think it’s my turn to rule this city.”

“This city is mine!” Lena screamed, running at him. “You’re supposed to be dead.”

Lex attempted to dodge, but Lena was too quick. The villain’s hit launched her brother back through the air. It appeared his Kryptonite suit was nothing but advanced tech to everyone else but Supergirl.

 _Sucks for him_.

“Are you really going to kill your own brother Lena?” Lex laughed. The words made Lena hesitate for the briefest of moments, during which Lex retaliated. 

“Lena!” Kara cried as the villain took a blow.

“Stay back!” Lena told her. “The Kryptonite, do you know how to subdue it?”

Lex laughed as Lena kept him preoccupied with a torrent of shots from her wrist blaster.

“Lead!” Kara yelled.

Lex growled and came at Lena full force. Lena raised her shields and hurled a punch at his gut. 

Her brother groaned out at the hit. Lena used the two-second delay to punch some orders into her suit. Lex came at her again and she fought back. He was strong, but Lena had been battling him since they were children. She knew his fighting style.

Lena took off into the sky and punched one last command into her suit. Lex growled and flew up after her. Lena waited for her blaster to charge up, trying to keep her distance from Lex while in flight. Finally her blaster was charged and Lena fired. Lex coughed as the blast fired lead particles around him. The lead seeped into his suit.

“Supergirl now!” Lena ordered.

Supergirl flew up and landed a powerful punch right to Lex’s jaw. He flew back, but it had made him angrier than ever and he charged right back at them.

With the Kryptonite de-powered, Supergirl had her full powers back to fight against Lex. Unfortunately, Lex had a full arsenal at his command in his suit. He fired off a missile and it began to fly through the sky.

“I’ve got it,” Lena told Supergirl. “You take down Lex.”

Lena flew after the missile as it rocketed across the city. She fired her blaster and it disintegrated into atoms. As soon as she did her visor picked up another missile. She fired a few shots but missed each time. 

Her energy levels in her suit were critically low. If she wanted to _not_ fall to her death, she couldn’t keep firing blasts off willy-nilly.

She flew towards the missile and fired a single shot. _Dead on_. The missile disintegrated. Her anti-gravity units began to sputter and she jerked in the sky.

“Shit!” She swore as the readings from her suit came back red.

Another missile appeared and Lena flew towards it. _I’m not a hero! I can’t die for this city. But I can’t let my city get destroyed. This...this sucks._

But National City belonged to her. It wasn’t Lex’s to destroy. It was her property, and she would protect it. And...she had promised Kara that she would. 

Lena fired the last of her energy reserve. She was too close to the missile this time...she couldn’t risk missing. 

_Boom!_ Lena was caught up in the explosion. The blast knocked her back, causing her to blackout for a second.

She blinked open her eyes to see red lights flashing across her visor. The villain felt groggy as she tried to figure out what was happening. She felt like she was falling, but she couldn’t focus on anything. Her eyes flickered open and closed. She stared off into the blue sky before fading off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who leaves comments. I really enjoy hearing what you think of my story.


	11. Chapter 11

_Beep_. _Beep_ The sound droned on all around Lena. The villain’s entire body ached as she came to.

“Come on, Lena!” She heard a voice say.

She began to realize that she was in the healing pod in her lab. The readings she could see from inside the pod didn’t look good.

She coughed, and the action hurt every particle in her body. Through blurry eyes, she could make out Kara’s face from beyond the glass.

The sight of the hero seemed to lessen her agony ever so slightly. 

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Supergirl told her before Lena drifted back off.

\

Lena groaned in pain as she began to wake up. 

She was lying on the cot, but the glass cover from the healing pod was gone. It seemed like it had done the best it could, even if Lena felt otherwise. She groaned again as she sat up carefully. 

Suddenly Kara was racing towards her. The hero grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. Lena melted into it, welcoming the surprise. Kara clutched her side, holding the villain tightly.

“Oww,” Lena groaned, pulling back from pain.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologized, wincing as she did so.

“It’s okay. My whole body feels like it’s on fire, but I’ll live.” She paused, glancing up at Kara. “The kiss was nice. I thought you hated me though?”

“You almost died Lena!” Kara said, her eyes brimming with sadness.

“What happened?”

“I took out Lex and went after you. When I found you, you were on the ground. You must have fallen.”

“My energy reserves. I used them all up taking out the missiles. My anti-gravity units stopped working.”

“You could have died!” Kara looked stricken.

“What about Lex?”

“I took care of him. He’s locked up somewhere he can’t get out.”

A sudden thought occurred to Lena. “Wait, how did you get me back to my lair?”

“I clicked some buttons on your suit. Like I’ve seen you do.”

Lena chuckled at that. “Very clever. But that was dangerous,” she warned her. “My suits designed for me, and only me to use.”

“I did almost shoot myself with your blaster. Luckily I’m Kryptonian.”

Kara leaned in and kissed her again.

“So we’re kissing now?” Lena asked. It almost felt too good to be true.

The hero frowned guiltily. “Watching you almost die, I realized that I couldn’t lose you. The Lena version I had fallen for that is, if that is even your name.”

“It is. I promise,” Lena said firmly. “No more lies between us, even by omission.” It would be a hard vow for Lena to keep, but she couldn’t lose Kara. Not again. 

She had already seen _Kara_ almost die. The sight had prompted the same realization in Lena that the villain’s broken body had inspired in Kara. 

“And well, you may be a villain,” Supergirl bit her lip. “But like I said before, I think there’s some good in Professor Night.”

“Don’t put your money on that. But I like kissing you.” Lena leaned in and kissed the hero back, ignoring the pain that coursed through her body.

“You need rest,” Kara said, pulling away from the kiss with a sigh of reluctance.

Lena moaned at the loss.

“You need to heal.” Kara placed a simple kiss on her forehead.

“Fine.” Lena sighed. She took Kara’s hand into her own. “Could you stay?”

“Alright. But no funny business. You need to heal.”

Lena snorted at that. Her bot...Frederick, she reminded herself... beeped from the floor.

“Why don’t you go show Kara to the kitchen?” Lena asked it.

“That sounds like a good idea,” the hero agreed, her stomach rumbling. “Get some sleep,” Kara ordered, following the bot out. Lena laid back down on the cot and fell back into a deep sleep.

\

Lena woke up, still in pain and now rather hungry. 

Somehow she managed to slide herself off of the cot. She could barely walk, but she pushed herself towards the kitchen. Once there she found Kara cooking.

“Lena, you’re supposed to be in bed resting!” Kara ran over, helping Lena to a chair. Lena’s eyes wandered over Kara.

“You’re wearing my clothes,” the villain realized.

“Oh yeah. I hope that’s okay. I didn’t exactly bring a change.”

“I like it.” Lena smiled up at her. _She does look good in my colors. I wonder if I could convince her to be a villain. No, not Kara. But maybe..._

“I was making us breakfast. If you want some?” Kara offered.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Lena nodded. “Yes please.”

\

“You’re supposed to be resting,” Kara chastised again as Lena sat in her chair in front of her monitors.

“I don’t understand how Lex is alive. Or how he got his hands on Kryptonite. But he is definitely smart enough to have figured out that you were Kryptonian.”

“Lex...is he really your brother?”

Lena nodded. “He was the most powerful villain in all of Metropolis. But his ego got the better of him. He was creating his next greatest weapon when it exploded in his face. He was as good as dead, or at least that’s what I thought. But I suppose everyone believed Kryptonians were extinct until today.”

Kara hummed.

“I just don’t know why he had been hiding for so long. It’s not like him.” Lena turned to face Kara. “I want to talk to him.”

Kara seemed to think.

“What is it?”

“It’s just that I kind of locked him away in my own lair of sorts.”

“You have a lair?” Lena was intrigued. “You don’t want me to know where it is,” she suddenly realized. The thought hurt, but Lena knew she couldn’t blame the hero.

“I’m sorry.”

Lena raised her hand; she understood. She wasn’t exactly ready to tell Kara the coordinates of her base either.

“Here.” Lena handed Kara a teleporter. “Punch in the coordinates and push this button.”

Kara punched in the coordinates and took Lena’s hand before hitting the button.

The next thing Lena knew they were standing in a bare grey hallway. Lena looked around, thinking it didn’t seem like a superhero lair.

“This way,” Kara told her.

Lena followed Kara though the dull hallways until they reached a reinforced door. Kara opened it easily and they walked through into a classic prison setup There were no prisoners in any of the cells though. Not till they reached the last one.

“I figured he was bad enough to lock away here,” Kara told Lena. The villain nodded. Did that mean that Kara had thought Lena _wasn’t_ bad enough to lock up in her lair? It would have been tougher getting out of here than the police precinct, that was for certain. 

Still, she would have managed eventually. It was probably a blessing in disguise for Kara that she had never attempted to detain Professor Night here. It would have been a shame to trash Supergirl’s lair while the hero was away. 

Lena’s eyes narrowed as she faced her brother through the prison bars. The metal barriers had a sort of glow about them that made Lena wonder if they were alien in origin.

“Lena, a pleasure to see you.” Lex smiled.

“How are you still alive Lex?” Lena questioned him.

“Miracles do happen.”

“Who revived you?”

“Why do you think I’m working with someone?”

“Because, there is no other way,” Lena said firmly. _No one_ could have recovered from the kind of damage Lex had accidentally inflicted on himself. Not alone. 

“You think you’re so smart. You don’t look so good though,” he sneered, gesturing to her various cuts and bruises.

“How did you get your hands on Kryptonite?” Lena demanded. 

Lex said nothing, his eyes shifted to Kara.

“When I get out of here I’m going to kill this new friend of yours.”

“He’s not getting out Lena,” Kara reassured her.

Rage and frustration coursed through Lena. “I cried at your funeral!” the villain spat at her brother.

“Aww, boohoo.” Lex taunted.

“I promised myself that day that I would be a better villain than you ever were. I wouldn’t die such a pathetic death as you did.”

“Then why are you with her?” He asked, glaring at Kara. “Oh, wait. You’ve fallen for the hero haven’t you?” Lex chuckled. “Now you have a weakness, and it _will_ be exploited. Either by me, or by one of your countless enemies. Villains don’t have friends or lovers for a reason. They tend not to live very long.”

Her fists clenched. His every word was designed to hurt her, but that didn’t change the fact that Lex was _right_. History confirmed his words a dozen times over. Lena might have been the top villain in National City, but there were always challengers envying her throne. If they came for Kara…

“You’re going to rot here till you die,” Lena said, walking off.

“Lena!” Kara ran after her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lena told the hero, her voice short.

“Is he why you’re a villain?”

“There are a number of reasons, Lex being only one. He’s right.” Lena sighed. “Falling for someone is dangerous. Especially a hero.”

Lena walked away, clicking on her teleporter, vanishing away to her lair before Kara could say another word.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting, here we are at the last chapter.

It must have been a week. Lena’s injuries had begun to fade away, but it still hurt when she moved a certain way, or put too much pressure on a body part. 

She hadn’t talked to Kara for the entire week, it wasn’t as if the hero hadn’t tried. Lena had lost count of the messages and voicemails Kara had left on her cellphone. 

Lena hadn’t read or listened to most of them. She was ignoring her for the most part. They couldn’t be together. Once Professor Night ruled the city again, any of Lena’s friends would instantly become a target. Supergirl might be invulnerable, but the hero’s friends and family were not.

And, of course, Lena would have to get rid of Kara herself if she wanted to rule National City. _How_ , the villain wasn’t certain. Her injuries gave her a great excuse to sit and wait, ignoring the dilemmas that had become inevitable. 

She petted her bot absentmindedly. Frederick seemed less active since Kara left. 

_Beep!_ One of her drones had picked up a new image. It was Supergirl, but she wasn’t taking down some criminal or rescuing a kitten from a tree. No, she seemed to be waiting. She waved at the drone and it flew closer.

“Hey, Professor Night! You come out of hiding this instant and face me like the villain I know you are!”

Lena knew the hero was baiting her. She groaned as Kara shouted a few more choice words to egg her on.

“Fine.” Lena jumped up and summoned her suit to her, teleporting to Kara’s location.

“What do you want?” Lena called, floating in the sky above Supergirl.

“We have to face each other eventually,” Supergirl called back, making no movements.

Lena flew at her, ready to land her first punch. Supergirl took the hit and didn’t strike back as Lena threw another blow. Lena yelled as she put all her energy into a single punch that landed into Supergirl’s chest. Supergirl skidded across the dirt and Lena stood over her.

_Ugh._ This felt wrong. She didn’t want to do this. Hurting Kara was as painful as hurting herself. Part of the villain cursed herself for her weakness, but she finally acknowledged to herself that taking Supergirl down was too high a price to pay for ruling the city. 

“I don’t want to take you out,” Lena admitted. She stepped back, shaking her head. 

“Then don’t,” Kara said, standing up.

She moved slowly towards Lena, putting a hand on the side of the villain’s face.

“I saw you for who you really are Lena. I know there’s good in you.” Kara’s face shone with such faith and determination that Lena found it hard to look at her. 

Lena turned her head away. “That was a lie,” She spat. “You’re just deluding yourself.”

Supergirl placed her hands on her hips. “I know that’s not true. I felt what we had. Are you going to tell me that was a lie too?”

Lena couldn’t tell her that. The words simply wouldn’t come. She looked down at the dirt, utterly at a loss. 

“I never thought I would fall for a villain, but here I am.”

Lena pressed a button on her suit and it disappeared around her. Leaving her standing in a simple black getup, with her hair still done up in a braid.

“I won’t become a hero. I can promise you that. I’m a villain through and through. So if you don’t like that, you might as well take me to prison now.”

“We both know you’d get out.”

“Maybe.” Lena smirked. “I still want to rule this city, Kara. Even putting aside what the means for us, it’s going to create enemies. Other villains will come after the people I care about. If that doesn’t work, they’ll go after the people _they_ care about. It won’t stop.”

The hero stared at her. “I’m already a superhero. You think I don’t know the risks? I don’t have all the answers right now, Lena. But we’ll deal with it together. If we can take down your brother, we can take down anything. And as for our...conflict of interest, well, we’ll sort it out.”

“We will?” Lena asked.

“I can’t bring myself to arrest you. You can’t bring yourself to hurt me. As long as you don’t hurt innocents, I can...live with who you are. You’re more of a hero than you realize,” Kara said firmly. 

Ordinarily, those words would have produced a harsh rebuke from Lena. But the villain was suddenly tired. Tired of fighting with Kara. Tired of resisting her feelings. Without her realizing it, her feet moved her forward and into the hero’s arms. 

Kara chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. Lena melted into it, silently cursing herself for how easily she fell for the hero.

“Can we stop fighting?” Kara asked.

“Please.” Lena agreed.

“You know, we never really got to celebrate after defeating your brother.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Your place did seem very nice last time I was there.”

“You’re lucky I have a teleporter handy.”

\

Lena was making their dinner as Kara cleaned herself up. She lit the last candle on her dining room table. It had been a long time since she’d done something as fancy as this, and she didn’t have guests back then. She could hear Frederick beeping and Kara speaking softly to the bot. 

Lena looked up to see Kara standing before her in a gorgeous dark blue gown instead of the Supergirl outfit she had arrived in.

“ _Wow_ ,” Lena breathed out. She felt incredibly underdressed in her simple dark clothes that she had been wearing underneath her suit.

She had no clue why Kara was interested in her. But she wasn’t going to complain.

“Fredrick said you wouldn’t mind if I borrowed one of your dresses.” Kara said.

“Right. I forgot I even owned that.” Lena told her.

The hero smiled down at the meal that Lena had prepared for them. “Lena, this looks amazing,” Kara smiled, sitting down at the table.

“I tried my best.”

“It looks delicious.” Kara already began to dig into the pasta Lena. “Sorry, high metabolism.”

“Right, of course.” Lena watched, intrigued. “So you don’t need your glasses to see at all then.”

“Nope.” Kara blushed. “It’s part of my disguise as Kara Danvers. No one would suspect an awkward nobody to be Supergirl.”

The villain smirked. “I did.”

“Yeah, but your superpower is how smart you are.”

Lena smiled at the compliment.

“Is your intelligence the whole reason behind the name, Professor Night?”

The villain shook her head. “Trust me, I didn’t choose it. I’m not even a Professor. But it serves its purpose.”

Kara nodded as she wolfed down some more food.

“Supergirl is a pretty tacky name, if I may so,” Lena remarked. 

“Hey! I made it up myself.”

“What, like when you were ten?”

“Maybe,” Kara mutters.

“Shouldn’t you be Superwomen now anyways?”

“Doesn’t have the same ring to it.”

Lena supposed she had a point.

“So what do you do when you’re not being a villain?”

“Well, my life as Lena Luthor died in Metropolis. I mainly spend my time working in my lab.”

“All day?”

Lena nodded.

“I can see why you made yourself a friend,” Kara said, looking down at Frederick.

\

They ate their meal and conversed lightly for the rest of the night. When they were finished Kara insisted that she clean up since Lena made the meal. Lena watched in awe as she used her super speed to get through the dishes.

“Done!” Kara brushed off her hands, smirking.

“My, my, Supergirl. That was quite a show of powers.” Lena smirked, coming over to her side. “You know, I would love to learn more about your abilities. Run some tests.”

“What kind of tests?” Kara asked, biting her lip.

“Just the kind to see what you can really do, how strong you really are.”

Lena leaned in and kissed her. Kara grabbed the villain and pinned her against the wall, causing Lena to gasp. She pulled her deeper into the kiss, sliding her tongue into Lena’s mouth. She grinded her hips against Lena as her hands ran down her back. Lena gasped at the movement, grasping at Kara’s hair. The next thing she knew Kara was picking her up with one arm like she weighed nothing.

“God, you’re sexy,” Lena moaned, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and her legs around her waist.

Kara carried Lena into her room, dropping her off on the bed with a thud. Lena laughed as Kara jumped down on top of her, placing kisses along her neck.

“Please,” Lena begged, grinding herself against Kara’s leg.

“Patience,” Kara hissed out, as she went back to kissing the villain. Her hands hooked onto the bottom of Lena’s shirt. 

Lena raised her arms for Kara to pull it off. They only broke away from each other’s lips for barely a second of air. Lena reached over Kara’s back and pulled down the zipper on the dress. Kara stepped back, letting it fall off and leaving her in nothing but her underwear. 

The villain licked her lips at the sight. Kara was built like the goddess she was. Lena beckoned Kara back onto the bed and allowed the hero to lay kisses across her torso, pulling her pants down. She planted a kiss over her stomach and Lena cried out.

“Get on with it,” Lena ordered.

“Yes, ma’am.”

The next few minutes where a blur of kisses and heated touches. They helped each other strip out of their undergarments and worshiped each other’s bodies. They cried out each other’s names as they came down from their highs. They basked in the afterglow, panting from exhaustion. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena as she laid down next to her on the bed. Placing a light kiss on her cheek as Lena began to drift off.

\

Lena awoke the next morning to find herself tangled up in the Kryptonian’s arms.

“Kara?” She whispered.

Kara shuffled slightly, but didn’t open her eyes. 

“Kara. I need to pee.”

Kara groaned and pulled her closer.

“Kara,” Lena laughed. “I’m serious.”

“Fine,” Kara groaned, letting her go.

Lena slipped off to the washroom returning to find Kara sitting up in her bed.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Kara stared up at her in awe. “I could get used to waking up to this.”

A flutter of anxiety settled in Lena’s chest. “You could?”

Kara hummed as Lena came to stand in front of her. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and placed light kisses on her torso.

“Yeah. I could.”

“I enjoyed it too,” Lena said, stepping over her to crawl back onto the bed. “You just got corrupted by a villain.”

“Worth it,” Kara smirked.

Lena chuckled. “So are you sure you really want to do this?”

“You promise me this isn’t some part of an evil scheme?” Kara asked jokingly. 

“Promise.”

“Good.” Kara pulled her into a kiss. “Besides, I plan on turning you good.”

Lena glared at her. There was no way she was turning good. Sure she had fallen for the hero, but that didn’t mean she was suddenly one herself.

“We’ll just have to see about that,” Lena said, kissing her back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading this story. I love to hear your guys reactions/thoughts, so leave a comment or a kudo.   
> I have planned from the beginning to make this into a series, so there will be more, don't worry. It might take some time though. Maybe I'll make some art while you all are waiting.  
> Thanks again to JYN044 for being the best beta and adding the best parts!


End file.
